Death Note Christmas Moments
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: A few adorable Christmas moments between L and Raito. Shounen Ai. WAFF


Title: Death Note Christmas Moments

Rating: K+

Categories: Romance/Parody

Pairing: L x Raito

Warnings: Shounen Ai, WAFF (fluffiness), OOCness for cuteness sake, and many adorable Christmas moment. Hence Summary.

Summary: A series of adorable Christmas moments between Raito and L. Shounen Ai. WAFF.

A/N: You may want to picture the following Raito and L as Chibi's. I did. It's even cuter that way.

* * *

-

-

-

Christmas Day began with a kiss.

When Raito came up to L, L leaned forward and gave his a chaste kiss on the cheek. Raito swatted him away, embarrassed by the display of affection.

"Merry Christmas, Raito-kun," L grinned, "I got Watari to make you hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki, but I don't celebrate Christmas," Raito replied, smiling and sitting down.

"But…" L said, eyes wide, "But it's _Christmas._"

"Yes, I know, Ryuuzaki, but this is Japan," Raito pointed out patiently, "I'm not Christian."

"Neither am I, but…" L's eyes broadened further, "_It's the most wonderful time of the year! _There's even a song that says so!"

"That may be, Ryuuzaki, but I just don't celebrate it."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"But…" L said again, his lower lip sticking out as he prodded at the coffee cup that held Raito's hot chocolate, "I got you hot chocolate."

"Ryuuzaki…" Raito sighed, "You know I don't like sweets."

"But it's a _drink_."

"But it's a _chocolate _drink," Raito told him, and L continued to pout.

"But…I…I…" L stared forlornly at the abandoned hot chocolate. "I made it just for _you._"

"You made Watari make it," Raito replied, brow furrowing at the puppy dog eyes L was giving him, large, sparkling obsidian jewels peering at him.

"But I told him to make it just for you," L replied, sniffling.

Raito sighed again deeply and took the cup, taking a sip and hiding a grimace. "There, are you happy."

"Very happy," L beamed brightly at Raito and Raito blushed lightly as Ryuuzaki smiled at him, "Raito-kun makes me very happy."

Raito's cheeks heated up even more.

"Raito-kun, if you do not celebrate Christmas," L said slyly, "Why are your cheeks so _red?_"

-

-

-

"So…you celebrate Christmas."

"Yes, Raito-kun."

"But…you don't believe in god."

"No, I don't, Raito-kun."

"But…then, you shouldn't believe in Jesus either."

"I believe in Jesus. He was a man. I don't believe he was God's son, but, he was a person."

"You believe in resurrection?"

"Of course. People are resuscitated all the time."

"After a few minutes. Not days."

"It's probably just an exaggeration of the truth over thousands of years."

"Right…That's crazy."

"I don't think so."

"You just do it for the presents, don't you?"

-

-

-

"Please help me decorate the tree, Raito-kun," L said, staring at the tall, green tree that Watari had bought them somewhere. There was a box of decorations, from tinsel to ornaments and lights.

"Why?" Raito asked, turning around in his computer chair.

"Because our tree is bare," L said, pointing at it. "It is unfair to leave it naked."

"It's a _tree, _Ryuuzaki."

"It is not just any tree," L disagreed, "It is a _Christmas _tree. There's a song about how lovely it is."

"Right," Raito exhaled and stood up, "Well, come on then."

"Thank you, Raito-kun!" L cried and pulled out a big pile of tangled lights and through them up in the air.

They landed on them both, tangling them together. Raito's hair was messed up and he was sore about it, and his legs were tied together and L was tangled up just as badly, on of his legs tied to Raito's. Raito glared at L, who chuckled softly at their situation.

"Oh well, we will have to untangle ourselves," L stated, pointing a finger in the air. He attempted to stand up and Raito grunted softly in pain as his leg was yanked upwards, an L came tumbling back down, on top of Raito.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito cried, cheeks burning as he tried to push the detective off him. "G-Get off!"

"I am afraid that will be difficult," L said apologetically, and then grinned, "Did you know that the English way to say you're name is 'Light'?"

"Yeah," Raito grumbled, "What does that have to do with -?"

"I'm tangled up in Lights!" L sniggered, "Times two!"

"Ryuuzaki," Raito glowered from below the man, "If you don't get up, _Light _is going to strangle you with _lights _and you'll go toward the _light._"

L sulked, "That is not the Christmas spirit, Raito-kun."

"You'll be a Christmas spirit if you don't untangle me!"

"Raito-kun seems grumpy. He needs more hot chocolate."

-

-

-

"Now, all we need is the angel for the top of the tree," L gazed at their tree. Raito had straightened out all of his sloppy decorations, so now everything was even. Raito took a breath.

"Do we really need an angel, Ryuuzaki?"

"It's the most important part!"

"If it's the most important part," Raito scowled, "Why did we just spend the last _two hours_ doing _everything else!?_"

"Well, Raito-kun," L explained, "A bare tree with only an angle on tope would look pretty silly, don't you think?"

"You're infuriating!" Raito crossed his arms, and shook his head. "And we don't have a latter, anyways."

"You shall have to lift me, then."

Raito blinked, "Um, no. Not going to happen. I refuse."

"All right," L shrugged, "Either way, Raito-kun. I shall lift you."

"What!? No!" Raito cried, but L was already handing him the angel. Raito took it reluctantly.

"Please, Raito-kun," L said, grabbing Raito around the waist.

Raito sighed, wondering why in the world he allowed L to do this, and was lifted off the ground. The detective was surprisingly strong for his stature. He was up there, toward the top of the tree and he reached up to put the angel and did so, balancing it so that it stood perfectly straight. L wobbled slightly as he let Raito down and Raito turned as his feet his the ground, face to face with L.

Raito blushed again, and crossed his arms, "Well, what else is there?"

"Let's eat Candy Canes!"

-

-

-

"I got you a present," L stated, and Raito frowned, blushing.

"But…I didn't get you anything," Raito shifted uncomfortably. It had only been this morning that L had sprung this on him, after all.

"I know," L shrugged, smiling, "I did it anyways."

"But I can't take your gift if I didn't get you anything!" Raito replied indignantly.

L cocked his head, "But Raito-kun puts up with me. Surely that is enogu."

Raito paused, "True."

The youth took the present and unwrapped it easily, making sure to throw the paper away. L tapped his foot impatiently and Raito looked at his gift, smiling.

A book…

…of Christmas carols.

Raito blinked. And blinked again. And again. Then he looked up at L, who was grinning widely. He was hugged tightly suddenly by the older man and the breath was squeezed out of him.

"Now we can sing together!" L said excitedly, "Let's Jingle Bells! It's my favorite!"

"Eh…but…I don't –"

"Raito-kun did not get me a present," L stated, "Therefore his present to me should be singing with me. He can play the piano, correct?"

"…Yeah…"

"Good, there's music for the songs in there," L pointed at the book and let go of the hug, rocking from his heels to the balls of his feet with excitement, "Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!"

Raito went to go sit down at the piano.

-

-

-

"It's midnight," Raito said, after many long hours of singing Christmas Carols. He now new all of them by heart, and such information was taking up room in his mind where important things should be.

"Yes," L agreed, "Let's sing the Twelve Days of Christmas again. But instead of a partridge in a pare tree, let's say a 'plasma screen TV', because I have no use for a partridge or a pare tree."

"Ryuuzaki, its _midnight,_" Raito repeated, "Which means it's not Christmas anymore."

"…What?"

"I'm tired," Raito said, looking at Ryuuzaki in his large black eyes. "I want to go to sleep."

"But…Raito-kun…" L started, but Raito shook his head.

"I've spend all day humoring this little obsession of yours, Ryuuzaki," Raito told him, "I'm tired now. I would like to go to bed."

"…Okay," L said dejectedly.

He followed Raito to their room. His hands were shoved into his pockets, but as they passed under the door frame, he looked up and paused. Mistletoe. He'd put it there. He'd nearly forgotten. L tugged on the back of Raito's shirt and stopped him. Raito turned back, slightly irritated.

"What, Ryu –mmph!"

L crushed his lips onto Raito's quickly, just slightly more than a peck. He pulled away and gave a final little smirk at Raito, who was once again red as Santa's hat.

"Happy Christmas, Raito-kun," L bit his lip and grinned.

And so, Christmas day ended with a kiss as well.

-

-

-

* * *

Just meant to be cute. I needed to really write something for Christmas 'cause the other one-shot I did turned into a chaptered story!

And, this story is dedicated to my girlfriend Cara, as her present.

'Cause I'm dirt broke. --'

Anyways, if you liked it too, I'd like to know. :P Love you guys, my lovely reviewers/readers. Again, Merry Christmas!

Nilah


End file.
